


All for a Mahi Mahi

by loveamongstars



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Delayed Drowning, F/M, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveamongstars/pseuds/loveamongstars
Summary: A trip with the Seals for fishing and bonding ends in a dangerous encounter with an animal.Prompt no. 13 Breathe in Breathe out [ Delayed Drowning | Oxygen Mask ]
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	All for a Mahi Mahi

**No. 13 Breathe in Breathe out [ Delayed Drowning | Oxygen Mask ]**

Steve McGarrett sat down next to Tani Rey and gave her a bright smile. “You good, kid?” Tani looked at him and nodded, but he could tell as good as she was, she still needed a bit longer to get used to the people around her. They were on a boat, going out to a spot some of them liked to go diving. Among them were Ethan, Junio and Mike, Rick, TC, and Thomas Magnum, all former team guys, as they said, and other men they were friends with. Tani was the only other member of Five-0 to be on this trip with Steve, luckily not the only woman. Juliette Higgins had accompanied Magnum, too, and was currently in a bit of a shouting match with said man. Honestly, he kept wondering when they would hit it off. It had to happen, right? He gave Tani a little nudge and then returned to the guys upfront. They were close to reaching the place they intended to dive at, so he figured it was a perfect time to prepare the spears with which they intended to catch a few fish for a little barbecue when they returned to shore.

Tani visibly perked up once they arrived at their destination and everyone threw their diving gear on. It was no surprise to Steve to see her be the first one to jump in take a peek underwater. She was truly at home in that element. He and others followed soon after.

Steve took his time sinking down, just enjoying the peace and quiet down here, the sensory deprivation that took him out of his mind. It was why he so easily agreed to join the others for this trip and make room in his schedule for it. Tani, as he could see, was of course down fast and already watching fish and following some. He was not surprised there. He just took it easy, watched a turtle float by, followed it, and eventually stayed still as he spotted a Hawaiian monk seal. He alerted some of the others. Magnum and Tani joined him to watch the seal. It was nice. It was just genuinely relaxing. 

After the seal left, Steve actually went to get a catch, after all they did want some proper food that evening. He just spotted something else, though, something that would be just as good: An edible seaweed, that they could make with the fish. Down there he spotted a Mahi Mahi, not too large, just a decent size to make, so he laid low to get it. Once he did - in the end, he was relatively seasoned at this by now - he wanted to bring it up when he spotted the shark close to Higgins. 

Steve quickly removed the spear from the Mahi Mahi to go to Higgins and help her, should the shark get aggressive. It did look like it was about to, so he signed a warning to her, hoping she would know what to do. What he did not expect was that she very much exactly knew what to do, and had a toy that helped her send the shark running, a magnetic repellent wristband, that apparently did not agree with the animal's temper. It came straight for him.

It didn’t take a genius to realize the Mahi Mahi was the actual target of the shark. Steve aimed the spear at the animal, ready to poke it away, not wanting to harm it. If anything he would give up the Mahi Mahi. Except the animal was in no mood to play with him. It lunged at him before he even had the chance to react properly. All that was left for him to do was to try and get out of the way. 

He couldn’t breathe. The next breath he took was water. His instincts kicked in and he kicked and thrashed and tried to orient himself after being jostled by the animal, that had apparently managed to break his cord… or, judging by the bubbles, even the entire tank.

He lost all track of time by the time someone grabbed him and turned him. Thomas. He signaled to share air and did just that. Switching between them they went up together. Up Steve started to cough, as Thomas moved them towards the boat and helped him up. Slowly Steve stopped coughing.

“Thank…you,” he croaked. Thomas gave him a smile and sat down next to him. 

“You should probably rest and not go down again.” Steve, of course, knew he was right. Then he saw what Thomas was holding. 

“How on…earth…did that thing not get the Mahi Mahi?”

“It bit into your tank and got spooked by the bubbles.” Now that made sense. Sudden bubbles could easily scare an already on edge shark. “Lucky for us, it means we don’t have to clean up your body, explain your demise to your partner, and also we got a good Mahi Mahi for dinner!” Steve smiled at the man he now considered a friend. He was not wrong. The Mahi Mahi was a definite plus, so was not having to face Danny about this thing.

As Thomas went back down - probably to check on Higgins - he remained on the boat and put the fish on ice. After a while, one by one climbed back onto the boat. 

“Steven, I am so sorry,” Higgins said as she came up to him, still wet, a little shaky perhaps. “I did not mean to…”

“Of course you didn’t, it’s all good!” She smiled at him, still apologetic, and then went to put her gear away, like the rest of them. It left Tani room to come to him.

“What happened, boss?”

“A shark got too curious, checked Higgins out first and then me. Attacked my tank.”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes, yes. Thomas was close enough to share air with me. All is fine.” Tani hogged him and then went to put her own gear away, too.

An hour later the group sat in the park, a barbecue going, salads in the making. Steve was laughing at how Tani pulled a face, Rick, as she mashed the Taro for their food, to make Poi. Steve watched them all with a soft smile as he himself cleaned off one of the smaller fish they had caught. Something felt…off. No matter how deeply he breathed, he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. It even kind of hurt. Steve put the knife down and tried to catch his breath first. Except, it only got harder to breathe. So much harder. Steve coughed. And coughed again. Somehow it grew harder and more painful to breathe by the second. Something was definitely wrong. He opened his mouth to call out, but again only coughing came out. Coughing and…blood? Shit. Okay, that was not good. These coughs did catch the attention of the others, though. All stared for a split second before Higgins, Thomas, Rick, and TC fell into action.

Higgins pulled out her phone, Steve couldn’t bother to find out why. Thomas brought his arms under his shoulders just as he started to sway and lose balance. He brought him down gently, into a sitting position against him. Rick and TC ran off and returned with one of the oxygen tanks. Rick managed to get Steve to take it, while TC took care of the saturation. They truly acted like a well-oiled team. His own team stared in shock, all still somewhat caught mid-movement. He guessed Magnum’s team was just that bit more trained in these kinds of life-or-death situations, Five-0 was more fixed on bullet wounds and the likes. 

“Ambulance is on the way,” Higgins announced and not too long after they did arrive. They traded the diving tank against a proper oxygen mask and loaded McGarrett up, leaving the rest behind. All stared after the ambulance.

“What was that?” Tani looked around at all the others.

“Secondary drowning,” Magnum supplied. “The water that Steve inhaled must have caused either laryngospasm or pulmonary edema. Both very treatable.”

“There is just one very important question,” Higgins said. All eyes were on here. “Who is going to call Danny and tell him?” All eyes widened and she could tell that none of them wanted to…so she did.

Not too long after the barbecue was entirely relocated, to Steve’s hospital room. While he couldn’t eat at that moment, due to him being required to wear an oxygen mask for a while longer, the others could. Stories were shared and the likes and everyone knew the one about the shark would eventually join these stories, but certainly not today. Tani was just recalling a rather embarrassing loss on the SUP boards for Steve, as the door opened and Danny and Noelani dropped in, both looking mildly panicked. Everyone stared at them in surprise as they caught their breath. As a lot of them were investigators, two little details were not lost on them: They very quickly let go of each other's hands and the very sparkly belt Danny was wearing was certainly not his. His seemed to have ended up on Noelani.

“What happened? How did you manage to end up in the hospital from fucking diving? I thought you were good at this? Sudden loss of talent or something,” Danny began and stopped himself as he saw his best friend smirk and hold his hand open towards Tani, who pulled out her wallet and handed him ten dollars… Junior following suit.   
“What the hell?”

“You guys, seriously,” Tani asked. “Couldn’t you have waited like…a week or so?”

“Waited for what?”

“Exposing your relationship?”

“Our what now,” Danny seemed even more panicked now as he looked at Noelani as if to look for help.

“Danny, you’re wearing her belt,” Tani pointed out.

“Fine. Now, please tell me what you bet on,” Danny demanded as he came closer to Steve’s bed to give him a jab in the shoulder.

“Well, Steve said you guys were already together. I said you’d get together within the month. Junior denied the whole thing.” Just as she finished both Thomas and Higgins held her hands out to TC and Rick. Noelani groaned at that.

“Seriously, you too?”

“In our defense, we were betting on whether you had a new boyfriend or not. None of us considered it could be Detective Williams.” Once they collected their money, Thomas moved forward to hug Noelani. “I’m happy for you.” She hugged him back.

“Now, let’s all calm down. We were sharing stories and we have food,” TC announced. He reached for two bamboo plates, tossed some Mahi Mahi onto it, and handed it to them. “Here, have some of the fish that ultimately got the great McGarrett into the hospital. Do you want to hear the story?”


End file.
